


A Dance for Two

by CondorBoH



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorBoH/pseuds/CondorBoH
Summary: Meltryllis cannot find her Master anywhere, and the other servants are being tight-lipped about it. When she finally gets a lead, it turns out to be a trap...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melt feels lonely and misses her girlfriend. Everyone seems to know something she doesn't.  
> Cat gives her the deets. Pretend Cat sounds like a mafia boss... a cat mafia boss..... Yes.....  
> Did I put Tamamo Cat in this fic just to make some puns? Also yes.

"Master!... come on, calling for you is so embarrassing."  
What began as a shout wound down to nary a whisper as Meltryllis stalked through Chaldea's halls. She could feel the gaze of a staff member or another Servant on her, drawn to the sound. As one who craved attention, an audience, normally such a thing would delight her. But instead she felt mortified. This was the wrong kind of attention, it didn't help that it felt like almost every other Servant in the facility was doing their best to avoid her. Too proud to admit she was lonely, Melt pushed that feeling into spite. Master should be the one looking at her, the one who should come running at her call. Gudako, her contractor, her beloved Albrecht. It felt like days since they had actually seen each other and Melt felt...

What did she feel exactly? Love. Of course, love. But there were other emotions that her short existence hadn't labeled. Nervousness, fear maybe? Gudako loved her, so why wasn't she around? Gallivanting across time and space to save the day, of course yes, but why not with her. The thoughts of an Ego were thus. It was frustrating and something she couldn't put into words. Not because she COULDN'T, but because of the few people she could actually talk to about this, two of them were her sisters and one was her mother. While Lip would be mature about it, the other two... Well, she'd take her chances stewing on all of this alone.

As if on cue, the sound of a door opening alerted her to someone familiar. Even if she didn't literally share her face, Passionlip was far too wide to ignore as she carefully walked through the doorway of the mess-hall. Had Melt really walked so far? Master was going to regret this.  
"Ah!"  
Melt frowned, then glared. Lip was normally happy...ish to see her. Now it looked like she was surprised or something. Nervous even, as Lip slowly reversed back into the cafeteria trying to pretend she never saw her sister. Suspicious! Meltryllis began stalking forward, the loud clinking sound of her more purposeful movement matching her sister's lumbering steps and the sound of her nails scraping the floor. Finally opening her mouth, Melt called out with perhaps a little too much aggression then she would have liked.  
"Passionlip! Hold still already, you know you can't run from me!".  
To her credit, Lip didn't stop trying to get away until Melt reached her and... she was gone. This time, Melt's anger was briefly genuine..  
"Lip, stop it. You may have Presence Concealment but you can't hide from me all day.".  
Silence was her reply. .  
She glared at the space where Passionlip was a second ago, reaching out with her hands to find nothing but air. The little brat had actually ran! Stumbling a little, Melt looked around, waiting for something to fall over from over a ton of claw and boob bumping into it. Lo and behold, a few chairs near the kitchen door suddenly fell over. Her mind was briefly caught up with the effects of Presence Concealment, unable to actually justify it was Passionlip that had knocked them over, not that it stopped her from moving towards the kitchen. It helped that the automatic door opened far before Melt got there. Muttering a colourful array of curses and probably unfair insults towards her 'younger' sister, Melt strode into the home of Chaldea's Mums. .  
Also known as, The Kitchen..  
Where she proceeded to get a lecture..  
In what felt like an eternity of being browbeat, gently scolded, ungently threatened by Raikou and then sat down by Tamamo Cat and Emiya, Lip had in fact managed to get away. So here Melt was, in a situation that for some reason she couldn't argue her way out of. Trapped by two familiar faces... wearing aprons and wielding ladles..  
"... while we do understand either your frustration or sadi-er, sense of enjoyment may have led to chase Passionlip here..." Emiya continued, "We have enough work as is to feed an entire base of people and Heroic Spirits.".  
Melt blew a stray strand of hair out of her vision, avoiding Emiya's stern look. "Sure, great, cool, whatever. Can I talk now, Don Jaun?" Emiya took in a breath to reply to Melt but she continued to speak without waiting for his response. This earned her an amused smile from Cat, who she gathered was only here for her own amusement.

"Great. Master's avoiding me, and Lip knows something." Both Cat and Emiya's expressions froze, and Melt's eyebrows furrowed in response as she pointed an accusing finger at the cooks.  
"You know something too! Seriously? Are you hiding something? Why?"

Before her next outburst however, Emiya managed to start saying something and then Tamamo Cat interrupted them both by simply speaking over them.  
"Cause she asked us to, Woof." Cat nodded matter-of-factly, gesturing wildly with her ladle and free... hand? Paw?. It was as if she was pantomiming a previous conversation, but from her Not Sane perspective. An exasperated Meltryllis remained quiet throughout the whole thing, less out of respect towards the Berserker but more because this was a one sided conversation and she knew it. Cat had better tell her everything. What was Gudako hiding from her, to the point that everyone knew about it except for her?  
Thankfully, Cat was descriptive.  
"Ya see, Meowster wanted everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to keep you in the dark on this. I'm only telling mew this because someone's gonna let it slip sooner or later, and it'll be easier if you already know, capiche?" Tamamo spoke quickly but clearly, not giving Melt any room to interject for questions, "Good. So I'm gonna lay this out for ya, without ruining the surprise. Everything's OK, just be patient. Wait in the Command Room for a couple-a minutes and everythin' will start making sense, bark."

Again, without waiting for a reply or response, Cat nodded to herself and skipped off, busying herself in another corner of the kitchen, eliciting another sigh from the tanned Archer, who shook his head.  
"In short, Master wanted to set something up for you, but neglected your feelings in its preparation. Don't take it to heart, she means well and does care for you. If you're present for the later stages of preparation it'll probably be easier for the both of you so... we can Rayshift immediately if you wish."  
Feeling lost in the conversation, Melt blinked in surprise and stood up, ready to go even though she didn't quite understand. Confusion was clear in her voice.  
"What do you mean Rayshift? She's not here on the base?"

As he hung up his apron, Emiya nodded to Melt, a look of nigh-motherly concern on his face.  
"Well of course, Chaldea doesn't have a ballroom."  
"Huh!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako as set up a ballroom in Shinjuku for her and Melt to dance with. However, the prima barralina doesn't know how to dance with another...
> 
> You can tell I know jack about ballet.

Meltryllis, Alter Ego of Pleasure, likes to be in control. Whether it be a battle, where she dances around leading the enemy into her sickly-sweet and deathly embrace... or a conversation, where the other person must acknowledge her words and desires - often not through precise control but rather presence.  
Today she felt very OUT of control. She didn't like it very much.

Over the past few days, the one she loved, her Master Gudako, had seemingly been avoiding her. When pressing the other Servants and staff of Chaldea, all she got was half-answers or attempts to dodge the conversation. Then there's this... Some time ago, the place they were walking in was very much different.  
Shinjuku.

A sub-singularity that was filled to the brim with the scum of humanity. Had she seen it with her own eyes in its sordid peak, Melt would no doubt have a lesser opinion of humanity than she already did. But as it was, in its mostly-fixed state, it was a city bustling with nightlife. The repairs to the singularity and the nature of it meant that Emiya and Melt went barely noticed, not even seen as oddities. Civilians and Yakuza walked around, chatting and going about their lives as if nothing was out of place, even as they forgot what they were doing mid-step.

'He was too slow', thought Meltryllis, forcing herself to keep pace with the sword-slinging archer at her side rather than just run off ahead. 'Hurry up...'

She realised he was doing this on purpose, and didn't like it. In fact, at this point the only thing Melt found favourable about Emiya was his face. Even that deserved a poke from her boot.  
Luckily for him, they arrived at the destination before she lost patience and he lost his head.

With nary a word, Emiya turned and left making use of his spirit form to leave the Alter Ego be. This soured her mood again, something the Heroic Spirits could do that the Egos couldn't.  
She was alone now.

The building way grand, exquisite and empty. Not even someone at the reception desk. It was eerie. Meltryllis looked up, her senses as a Servant extending upwards. A large source of mana, already connected to her was at the top. Her Master. But there were also more than one servant signatures up above. On one hand that was worrying in of itself, she didn't want to be far away from her Master if there were other Servants present for reasons that were entirely security related and not jealousy related, but on the other she was... always with Servants in general. 

Either way, there was an elevator and a set of stairs. An elevator was slow, she was fast. Very, very fast. She was at the top floor and the door open in just a few seconds, not truly paying attention to everything around her other than where Gudako was, right in front of her. She burst through a set of double doors and stopped in a moment of surprise. Few things were capable of shocking someone as perfect as her but...

Her lover in an immaculate suit would do that. 

All at once, colour and sound filled the large room. It was immense, chairs lined the wall in storage some covered by brightly coloured cloths. Looking down, Meltryllis was surprised to find the floor free of any marks or cuts from her legs. If she put in effort, sure but not with simple movement. Decorations lined the ceiling, the room was filled with gold streams and fabrics. Though she half-noticed that some weren't put up yet, the finishing touches hadn't been placed. She was early. The sense of Servants was clear as on a small stage set to the side was a man in a golden mask, slowly conducting for an assortment of skull-masked individuals acting as an orchestra. In the center was Gudako, the last Master of Humanity. Her flame-like hair in a short, tomboyish ponytail, her clothes a Mystic of some kind, but appearing in all intents to be an elegant black dress-suit. A brief look of surprise marred her features, but that quickly turned into a huge cocky grin. Melt felt the worry and anxiety that had flooded her just... wash away.  
It was annoying.  
Gudako stepped forward in practiced step, one hand behind her back and the other held out to take Melt's. Her line was as practiced as her step, it looked as if she was a professional.  
"Meltryllis. May I have this dance?"

There was a pause as Melt tried and failed to collect her gay ass off the floor. Metaphorically. 

She had been worried all day, felt twisted up inside because she couldn't process how to be away from Gudako while it was obvious she was deliberately avoiding her. But Master knew how much she loved, genuinely with all of heart, loved ballet and dancing. To think, she had gone to all this effort.  
Just for a doll like her. Her emotions ran wild, but a small little cold part of her made her shrink back slightly, her normal confidance slipping for a moment.  
"I... I've never danced with someone else before." She said in a quiet voice. It was true, to an extent. Meltryllis lead a deadly dance with her opponents, but she had never shared one with another peacefully.

A tiny warmth found its way to her hands. She felt her Master's hands on hers, gripping them hard enough to turn the knuckles white. An extensive effort to ensure that Melt felt it. And when Melt's own fingers curled, when she grasped Gudako's hands, that warmth spread.  
"I know, but I have, I've been practicing! I can teach you. It'll be fun." Gudako's voice, sing-song and teasing in tone. "You never gave me an answer... "  
Melt took a deep breath. "First of all, you're an idiot. I was worried about you and I thought you were avoiding me. But... Yes, fine. You can have my hand in - I mean, this dance." Her haughty tone came back with every word, gone was the brief moment of shyness. Gudako answered with a ringing laugh, a smile lighting up her features.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, Melty. I thought you'd like all of... this."  
"Oh, I do. You should have told me earlier."  
"And ruin the surprise?"  
"Master..."  
Gudako released one of Meltryllis' hands to loop a hand around her waist, and brought the other out. Already knowing the position, the Ego wrapped her own arm around her lover's shoulder and took a loose grip there. Even with the height difference, they were close. Melt was tempted to lean down just enough to kiss her but...  
The masked musicians stopped gawking and quietly giggling to themselves and began to play.

In time, Gudako took a step. Melt followed gracefully, her movements practiced but nonetheless following her lover's lead. While true she had never danced with another, she knew HOW to. But Melt was content to follow another's lead, an easy thing to do while in love.

Gudako was looking between her Servant's face and the way they were going, constantly switching her attention. All the while Melt watched on, a warm smile on her face as she looked Gudako in the eyes, having no difficulty moving at the right time. The difference between their skills was vast but this was fine. This moment she wanted to last forever. Watching Gudako struggle and focus, showing that determination that bound so many heroes to her in such a simple pastime moment.

What a dork.

And so they danced the night away. If only the night here ended... but it was enough for them both to enjoy it. Melt had forgotten her worries and anxieties for the night, and Gudako had unveiled her master plan of adoration for her love.

As they danced they grew more comfortable with each other's movements and were able to fully enjoy themselves. And, as the music drew to a close, the two girls leaned into each other and gently kissed. Meltryllis chuckled, looking down at her lover, her voice quiet.  
"Hey... do that again. You know I can't feel it if you're just that gentle."  
A wavering, cocky smirk was on Gudako's face as she got to her tip-toes to reach Melt's face again. "As you wish."

 

\----  
The couple stood out on a balcony overlooking the city. People wandered below, enjoying their nightlife. To them, everything was normal, even as they walked side-by-side with magically enhanced thugs and monsters. A world fixing itself and the people just along for the ride, none the wiser.

"This city reminds me of how I first met you."  
Gudako spoke quietly, pointing to a building far off in the distance. Melt knew what she was talking about, Gudako had an awful habit of falling from midair after Reyshift. Apparently, Melt had caught her after one such fall when they had 'first' met. She didn't remember it. That Alter Ego wasn't her, but occasionally vague feelings and memories would creep in. She knew that something that other her did was what caused humanity's last Master to fall face-first in love with a monster, a caricature of human shape and emotions.   
Quietly, Meltryllis thanked that other her. Whatever she had done in that mockery of SE.RA.PH had given her hope. Given her love.   
"I hope its the 'falling' habit you're talking about, not being caught by that suspicious old man." Said Melt with a sneer. "Being compared to him is just... eck, gross."  
Gudako laughed, a sound that started normal then deteriorated into a cackle. It was strange and adorable, just like her. "Unless you start smelling like gunpowder and old-person, you don't have to worry about that."  
Meltryllis rolled her eyes, slumping against the railing. She could feel the wind on her face and through her hair.   
"Are you cold?" She said, quiet. If she could feel it, then...  
Her lover shook her head, joining her and looping and arm around hers. A tight squeeze from Gudako gave her a slight feeling of pressure there, so that Melt knew she was being held and touched. Gudako's voice was a quiet whisper, meant only for her. "You're plenty warm enough like this."

They stood in quiet joy for a few moments, before Gudako's lips turned into that typical grin of hers.  
"Soooooo, now I know what will happen if I go missing for a little bit. Take that, possible would-be future captors, no matter where I go my girlfriend will find me! Alsooooo, now I know I can't go anywhere without telling you. Should I get a chip installed, just to be safe, darling~?"  
Melt scoffed, slipping her arm away and looking to the side, folding her arms.   
"Shut up, I was worried about you. You're all... weak and fragile. Anything can hurt you, even a little fall."  
A giggle heralded her lover's reply. "But you'll always be there to catch me, no matter where I go, no matter how far I fall. You'll always be there to catch me and fly me away, my precious swan."  
Meltryllis felt her cheeks flush with warmth, her reponse a quiet and indignified stammer. She looked away further, off into the distance at the wall surrounding the district before composing her thoughts into words. "After hearing that, I wont anymore! Trust me when I say this, Master, now that I know you're fine alone, I don't have to follow you anymore."  
"Boo, so I don't have my beautiful protector anymore?"  
"Don't give me that. I'm still your Servant, just... don't expect me to hover around you so much..."  
As Meltryllis was looking away, she heard the sound of metal creaking and turned her head rapidly to see a smirking Gudako balancing precariously on the railing, wind ruining the balance.   
"So you wont save me~?"  
Melt's expression fell, and she reached out with a cry of alarm as Gudako leaned off the edge, too clumsy to grab her leg. She didn't hesitate to leap off after her Master, still reaching out with a look of terror.  
As blue light began to envelop them both, the rush of wind died around them. Gudako's face was confident, a similar blue light visible at her ear. This was all planned, she was just being an ass about it. No doubt Da Vinci had talked about it with her previously, but Mash would be as stressed as Melt was at the moment.  
"Don't ever do that again you little...!" Melt yelled, her shock fading into a light touch of anger.  
"I would never fall without my wings at my side." Gudako brought her Servant close, stroking her cheek and kissing her as they both disappeared into the blue tunnel of light. Back into Chaldea.

As soon as they got back, however, a shocked Kohai and an annoyed Alter Ego gave her some bruises...

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Suzy/unmovablejavelin on Tumblr.  
> Last Chapter is saucy, so watchit.


End file.
